


Scattered Wrappers

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-07
Updated: 2007-03-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Neville scatters a few gum wrappers.





	Scattered Wrappers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for bryonyraven  


* * *

Neville stared at the dead woman, lying at his feet, with a mixture of revulsion and satisfaction. He'd killed her...He couldn't believe he'd actually killed her. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of her mouth and her eyes were wide and sightless. Neville blinked several times and fought back the urge to vomit. Lifeless black eyes stared up at him and the enormity of what he had done was almost overwhelming.

He closed his eyes and he could see his Mum and Dad, wrapped in their hospital gowns and robes, and they wore the same lifeless expression. _She_ did this to them...She took their lives, their freedom, and their hope from them. In doing so she stole a part of Neville at the same time. She took away the confident one year and a half year old who was already showing signs of magic and replaced him with some one who would always be less.

_No, he wasn't less! Ginny told him that he wasn't!_

His fingers trembled as his wand fell to the ground, he heard the sound of footsteps running up the path, and he felt the warmth of Ginny's hand on his arm.

"Neville?"

"I killed her," he whispered. "I killed her."

His entire body joined in the trembling in his fingers and soon great sobs escaped from him. It sounded as if he were purging his soul in that moment and in a way he was. He cried for all that she had taken from him, he cried for the boy he had been, and he cried for his Mum and Dad.

When his sobs had drifted of to sniffles he knelt down on the pavement. He pulled three gum wrapers from his pocket and placed them upon her chest.

"Goodbye, Bellatrix," He whispered. "May God have mercy on your soul."

He turned on his heel and lead Ginny away. He stood taller, prouder, and despite the blight on his soul.

He was free.


End file.
